User blog:Situationman/Denver: CTW Season 1 Episode 9 The One You Call (2)
Main Plot: Carter (Carter is at his locker looking around alarmingly.) Carter: Whew! They're not here. (Mike and Leo walk to him.) Mike: So now you tell my sister that I'm "messing" with you? Carter: Well that's what you're doing. Mike: Why don't you just mind your own business? Carter: Because you brought me into your business. Leo: Are you getting smart? Carter: I'm just making a statement!! Leo: Well see ya niner. (Mike and Leo walk away.) Theme Song Subplot: Alex/Pierre (Alex sees Pierre at his locker. Alex walks up to him and pushes him.) Alex: So you like spreading rumors now? Pierre: It's just for fun. Calm down. Alex: There's nothing fun about spreading rumors about asexuality. Pierre: So? Alex: How would you like it if I spread one about you being - Pierre: Ack!! Alex: Don't do it again. Pierre: You won't do anything. Alex: I won't? We'll see about that. (Alex storms off.) Third Plot: Liam/Hilda (Liam and Rebecca walk in the grade 9 science class.) Mr. Walters: You're late. 20 laps outside. Now. Rebecca: What? We're 5 minutes early. Liam: 20 laps?! Mr. Walters: Haha! I'm just kidding. Take your seats. (Liam and Rebecca sit behind Hilda and Carter.) Mr. Walters: Now everyone, we're gonna do a class project on chemistry or physics. You and your group can choose either one. Let's go in groups of... three. Liam: Wanna? Rebecca: Gladly. Darryl? Liam: He's with Chanell and Hilary. Rebecca: Aria? Liam: Crud. She's with the other guy. Main Plot: Carter Carter: They need a partner and you guys need a partner? Hilda: I'll join Liam and Rebecca. Carter: Alright. Hilda: Are they still messing you? Carter: Yep. Hilda: Don't worry. I'll keep my boyfriend cheered up. Third Plot: Liam/Hilda (Hilda kisses Carter cheek and walks over to Liam and Rebecca.) (Liam and Rebecca saw what happened.) Liam: Are you two going out? Hilda: If you just saw me kiss Carter on the cheek then you would probably know the answer. Liam: I'm just asking. Hilda: Then don't. I already know about you two. Darryl told me. Liam: Um that's good I guess. Hilda: You guess? Wow. Liam: What do you want me to say? Rebecca: Okay! That's enough! Let's get started. Subplot: Alex/Pierre (Pierre is reading a book in the hallway. When Logan and Lily walk by.) Logan: coughs >Gay< coughs Pierre: What did you just say? Logan: Say? Pierre: You said gay, didn't you? Logan: What if I did? Pierre: Then it's round two. (Pierre gets in Logan's face.) Logan: Whoa! Don't kiss me! (Pierre punches Logan so hard that Logan slams into a locker, stumbles and falls onto the ground.) Lily: Logan!! Pierre: You're calling me gay, huh? Headlines: Homosexual beats up homophobe in Denver High. Logan: But I didn't start it, you idiot! Pierre: Start what? Logan: The rumor. There's a rumor that you're gay. Pierre: Who started it?! Logan: I don't know. Maybe Alex Saunders. Lily: You did out his asexuality. Pierre: Whatever. Stay out of my way. (Pierre runs off.) Logan: Oh gosh. Is my face okay. Lily: It's still the same. Main Plot: Carter (At lunch Carter sits with Hilda, Aria, Liam, Rebecca, Darryl, Hilary and Chanell.) Darryl: Uh oh. Here comes the dork. (Mike and Leo walk up to the niners' table.) Mike: So what's this, your mini ruff riders right here? (Leo and Mike laugh at them. Leo takes Carter's burger.) Carter: Give it back. Leo: Make me! (Carter gets up pushes Leo to another table.) Chanell: Big push. (Carter turns around and socks Mike in the face. Leo charges at Carter but Carter hits him with a lunch tray. Mike punches Carter down but Carter gets up quick and grabs Mike. Mike tries pulling away but Carter kicks him in the leg and pulls him across another table. Carter hops over that table, pins Mike down and they start punching each other. Hermione comes out of know where and pulls Mike away while Hilda pulls Carter away. Two security guards come and take Mike, Leo and Carter to the office.) Hermione: You guys okay? Darryl: We're alright. Aria: Who are you? Hermione: Hermione Campbell. Aria: So you're Mike sister? Hermione: You know it. I told him to stop but apparently he doesn't listen. Hilda: We could see that. Subplot: Alex/Pierre (Alex is coming from lunch with Delilah.) Alex: That fight was crazy! Delilah: A niner overpowers Mike and Leo. He's got skill. (Pierre walks to them.) Pierre: I guess we're even? Alex: You're not even gonna punch me? Pierre: I thought about it, then I realized that was being selfish so I'm sorry. Alex: It's okay... friend. Third Plot: Liam/Hilda (Hilda pulls Liam out to the cafateria and into the boiler room.) Liam: What are you doing pulling me in here? Hilda: I want to know why you keep insulting me. Liam: You insult me! Hilda: But you come with these smart comments. Liam: Didn't Carter give you pep talk on the first week of school? Hilda: He taught me not to insult me unless someone pisses me off. Liam: You don't understand. I come from a middle school filled with bullies and I had to deal with Mid-school jocks, queen bees and snobby rich girls who judge and I came here to find new friends. Here I am today making friends but one just loves to hate me. Why can't we... (Hilda grabs Liam's head and kisses him very smoothly and passionately.) Liam: Whoa! Hilda: Think of this as an "I'm sorry we came off on the wrong foot." Liam: No problem. Hilda: Don't tell anybody. Not Carter, not Rebecca, not even Darryl, Chanell, Hilary or Aria. Liam: Don't worry I won't. Hilda: Good. (Hilda kisses him again with her arms over his shoulders and his hands on her waist. A minute later they leave the boiler room and go to class.) Hilda: Remember, don't tell anyone. Liam: It's okay, Hilda. I won't. Main Plot: Carter (Mike, Leo and Carter are in Ms. Winstead office.) Ms. Winstead: Are you kidding me? Two junior on the football team bullying a freshman for reason.? Mike: He started it. Ms. Winstead: I have witnesses from the team saying you started. Leo: But he started swinging at us. Carter: After you insulted my friend and take my lunch? Please. Ms. Winstead: Mike and Leo, three weeks detention. Carter, two. You two can't play in three games this season. Mike: That's not fair! Ms. Winstead: Neither are politics. Now out! (They leave. Mike and Leo storm off. Carter sits down beside a locker and smiles.) Carter: I feel better now. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts